wowwikifandomcom_de-20200215-history
Weltboss
|- valign="top" | |} Diese Seite enthält einen kurzen Überblick aller Weltbosse, inklusive der entfernten, geschwächten oder zum neuen Levelcap geupdateten. Diese Bosse werden als Schlachtzugsbosse eingestuft, da zum Erlegen des Bosses mehr als 5 Spieler von Nöten sind. Blizzard hat im Laufe der Zeit Interesse am Konzept der Weltbosse verloren, weswegen zwischen The Burning Crusade und Mists of Pandaria keine neuen Bosse ins Spiel gebracht wurden. Spawnraten Versuche von Spielern erhaben folgende grobe Schätzungen: Erstmaliger Spawn: Dienstag Nacht, sehr spät (~1-5%) Mittwoch Nacht (50-80%) Donnerstag Nacht (15-20%) Respawn: 2 Tage nach der vorigen Tötung (30%) 3 Tage nach der vorigen Tötung (40%) 4 Tage nach der vorigen Tötung (30%) Absturz und Abschaltung von Servern zählen als die Tötung eines Weltbosses, wodurch der Respawn-Timer gestartet wird. Zu Testzeiten erschienen Azuregos und Lord Kazzak ein wenig früher als die Alptraumdrachen. Von den 4 Drachen erscheint jeweils ein bestimmter an einem der 4 Erscheinungsorte, meist zur selben Zeit. War zu Classic-Zeiten der Server eines Kontinents abgestürzt oder abgeschaltet, war auch die Erscheinungszeit der Drachen desynchronisiert, wodurch Duplikate von ein und demselben Drachen an zwei verschiedenen Erscheinungsorten gefunden werden konnten. Geschichte der Weltbosse Anfänglich waren Azuregos und Lord Kazzak früh in World of Warcraft eingefügt worden. Diese zwei Bosse waren maßgeblich an der Entwicklung von Kooperation innerhalb der Gilden und Rivalität zwischen den Gilden beteiligt, da das Töten eines Weltbosses einiges fordert: das Finden und Verfolgen des Bosses, Bilden eines Schlachtzugs, Besiegen des Bosses und das eventuelle Bekämpfen einer Schlachtzugsgruppe der anderen Fraktion, die es auch auf den Boss abgesehen hat. Die Beute von Azuregos und Kazzak enthielt zu deren Hochzeit die damals hochstufigste Ausrüstung. Kurz vor dem Event von Ahn'Qiraj wurden die vier Drachen des Alptraums ins Spiel gebracht. Sie wurden ursprünglich wegen ihrer hochstufigen Gegenstände getötet und später wegen der Naturresistenz der erbeuteten Rüstung regelmäßig gelegt, da manche Bosse im Tempel von Ahn'Qiraj nur mit solcher Rüstung schaffbar waren. Die Alptraumdrachen waren außerdem in den Quests zum Szepter der Sandstürme involviert. Als nach einiger Zeit Naxxramas ohne weitere Weltbosse geöffnet wurde, sank die Beliebtheit der Weltbosse. Mit Patch 2.0 wurde Lord Kazzak durch den Weltboss Hochlord Kruul ersetzt, der statt seinem Vorgänger Azeroth tyrannisierte. Nachdem The Burning Crusade angelaufen war, wurden zwei neue Weltbosse eingeführt: Verdammnislord Kazzak und der Verdammniswandler. Die Beliebtheit dieser zwei Neuerungen war kurzlebig, da nach kurzer Zeit offensichtlich wurde, dass die Beute aus Karazhan von besserer Qualität war und nicht das Risiko trug, von einer Schlachtzugsgruppe der Gegenfraktion in der Bekämpfung der Bosse gehindert zu werden. In Patch 2.2 sind die Weltbosse oftmals unberührt geblieben. Sie wurden ab und an als Übungsmaterial für die Schlachtzüge der Gilden oder zur Verbesserung von schlechter Ausrüstung verwendet. Doch nach einer Reihe von Ankündigungen des Blizzard-Teams wurde klar, dass Blizzard nicht vorhatte, weitere Weltbosse ins Spiel zu bringen, wodurch die Tage der Weltbosse vorerst gezählt waren.Datei:Blizz.gif Bornakk: #1 - New world bosses please. Archivierung des Originals vom 09.03.2009. There are no plans to add an outdoor raid boss at this time. In Wrath of the Lich King und Cataclysm wurden keine neuen Weltbosse ins Spiel gebracht. Blizzard did not add any world raid bosses for Wrath-Logo-Small Wrath of the Lich King or Cataclysm-Logo-Small Cataclysm. Bosse im Freien In Cataclysm wurden einige rare Elite Mobs hinzugefügt, die mehr Dungeonbossen im Freien ähnelten, da man eine gute 5-Spieler Gruppe benötigte, um sie zu besiegen. Technisch gesehen waren sie keine Schlachtzugsbosse, aber kamen den Weltbossen seit The Burning Crusade am nächsten. Drachen des Alptraums Diese Weltbosse wurden mit Cataclysm aus dem Spiel entfernt. Datei:HeroischerSchädel.png Smariss thumb|200px|right|Smariss ::Standort: Die Großen Bäume ::Gruppengröße: 40 Spieler Als einer der vier Drachen des Alptraums ist Smariss zu einer grauenhaften, verrottenden Monströsität geworden. Zusammen mit ihrem AoE Schlaf kann sie eine Krankheit auf ihre Feinde zaubern, die Schaden verursacht und die Leichen der Toten in tödliche Giftpilze verwandelt. Bei allen 25% ihrer Lebenspunkte zaubert sie Verderbnis der Erde, ein Schatten-DoT, der 100% Schaden an den Lebenspunkten des Spielers über 8 Sek. austeilt. Datei:HeroischerSchädel.png Lethon thumb|200px|right|Lethon ::Standort: Die Großen Bäume ::Gruppengröße: 40 Spieler Als einer der vier Drachen des Alptraums ist Lethon außerordentlich bösärtig geworden, wodurch sich seine Schuppen verdunkelt haben und seine Augen offen gerissen wurden, was eine Besonderheit bei Grünen Drachen darstellt. Lethon kann eine große Shattenblitz-Salve zaubern und bei allen 25% seiner Lebenspunkte saugt er den Schatten seiner Feinde ab und heilt sich. Datei:HeroischerSchädel.png Ysondre thumb|200px|right|Ysondre ::Standort: Die Großen Bäume ::Gruppengröße: 40 Spieler Als einer der vier Drachen des Alptraums hat Ysondre ihre heilenden Kräfte für dunkle Magie aufgegeben. Sie kann eine AoE Blitzwelle zaubern, die direkten Naturschaden verursacht und teuflische Druiden bei allen 25% ihrer Lebenspunkte beschwören. Datei:HeroischerSchädel.png Taerar thumb|200px|right|Taerar ::Standort: Die Großen Bäume ::Gruppengröße: 40 Spieler Als einer der vier Drachen des Alptraums war Taerar der vermutlich am stärksten Betroffene der Anhänger Yseras. Sein materieller Körper wurde zerschmettert. Daher existiert Taerar nur als Schemen, hat einen AoE Furchtzauber und erzeugt drei Schatten seiner Selbst bei allen 25% seiner Lebenspunkte. Östliche Königreiche und Kalimdor Datei:HeroischerSchädel.png Azuregos thumb|right|200px|Azuregos Seit Cataclysm ist Azuregos kein wirklicher Weltboss, sondern eher eine Kuriosität. Er wurde zwar nicht aus dem Spiel entfernt, gibt aber keine Beute mehr. ::Standort: Azshara ::Gruppengröße: 25 Spieler (seit kein Weltboss mehr) Azuregos ist ein mächtiger Blauer Drache, der in der Wildnis von Azshara wohnt und dort die unzähligen magischen Artifakte überpüft. Er teleportiert sich und alle Spieler in seiner Reichweite(ca. 9 Meter) eine kurze Entfernung weg, löst Bedrohung auf, zaubert einen Blizzard-artigen Spruch, der Mana aufsaugt und stellt manchmal einen Schild zur Reflexion von Magie auf. Außerdem belegt er zur Vermeidung von Friedhof-Zerging die von ihm getöteten Spieler mit einem Debuff. Jeder lebende Spieler mit diesem Debuff wird eingefroren, sollte er sich Azuregos nähern. Datei:HeroischerSchädel.png Hochlord Kruul thumb|right|200px|Hochlord Kruul ::Standort: Verwüstete Lande ::Gruppengröße: 40 Spieler Hochlord Kruul ist eine Verdammniswache, die während des Events zur Öffnung des Dunklen Portals in Patch 2.0.3 an diversen Orten in Azeroth erschienen ist. Nachdem das Dunkle Portal erneut geöffnet wurde, war Kruul die offizielle Ablösung von Lord Kazzak (jetzt Verdammnislord Kazzak in der Scherbenwelt, Höllenfeuerhalbinsel) als Feldkommandant der Brennenden Legion in Azeroth und befand sich in der Faulenden Narbe in den Verwüsteten Landen, südwestlich des Dunklen Portals. Nach The Burning Crusade wurde Hochlord Kruul aus dem Spiel entfernt. Datei:HeroischerSchädel.png Teremus der Verschlinger thumb|right|200px|Teremus der Verschlinger ::Standort: Verwüstete Lande ::Gruppengröße: 10 Spieler (seit kein Weltboss mehr) Teremus war ein unheimlich mächtiger Schwarzer Drache, der in den Verwüsteten Landen immer noch angetroffen werden kann. Er besaß einen Zauber zum AoE-Lebensdiebstahl und löste sich von Bedrohung durch einen Angriff, der das Ziel zurückstieß. Fielen seine Lebenspunkte auf 20%, regenerierte er wieder auf 100%, was den Kampf gegen ihn bis dato zu einem der schwersten und längsten im Spiel machte. Früher war Teremus ein beliebtes Ziel für die Macher von Machinima-Videos, in welchen meist ein Jäger und ein Priester den Schwarzen Drachen aus den Verwüsteten Landen nach Sturmwind oder Eisenschmiede locken würden. Nach einem früheren Patch ist er nun an die Verwüsteten Lande gebunden und wird sich zurückziehen, falls jemand versucht, ihn aus der Zone herauszulocken. Quests/Events Datei:HeroischerSchädel.png Omen thumb|right|200px|Omen ::Standort: Mondlichtung ::Gruppengröße: 40 Spieler Omen ist ein zweiköpfiger Wolfsdämon, den man während des Mondfests an der Mondlichtung beschwören kann. Scherbenwelt Datei:HeroischerSchädel.png Verdammnislord Kazzak thumb|right|200px|Verdammnislord Kazzak ::Standort: Höllenfeuerhalbinsel ::Gruppengröße: 40 Spieler (auf Stufe 70) Khazzak, der ehemalige Kommandant der Streitkräfte der Brennenden Legion in den Verwüsteten Landen, ehemalige Verdammniswache und nun gekrönter Verdammnislord, erwartet mit seinen kampfstarken Truppen die Helden von Azeroth als Kommandant der Brennenden Legion in der Scherbenwelt. Er verschlingt die Seele von jedem Feind, den er erschlägt, verflucht Spieler und brennt ihre Manaleiste aus und wird er nicht in 3 Minuten getötet, wechselt er in einen "Überlegenheitsmodus", wodurch er alles Feindliche in seinem Weg auslöscht. Der Datei:HeroischerSchädel.png Oberste Verdammnislord Kazzak erscheint auch im nördlichen Tanaandschungel auf Draenor als ein neuer Weltboss. Pandaria Kategorie:Weltboss Kategorie:Schlachtzugsboss